


Grateful For More Than Flowers

by Gaynin



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Girl!Hermann, Het Sex, Oral Sex, Sex, Valentine's Day, but I think it can be read at any time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 15:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1190424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaynin/pseuds/Gaynin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newton gives Hermann a Valentine's Day surprise but Hermann finds she's grateful for more than just material gifts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grateful For More Than Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I write FemHermann/Newton for holiday fics (I also don't know why it's always a day late) but I hope ya'll enjoy! Do forgive any timeline divergence, I'm never good with that.  
> ~~~

“Honestly Newton, what is the meaning of this?” Hermann asked for the 12th time, Newton’s hands covering her eyes.

He guided her while she was blinded, making it even more difficult than usual to walk. She was pretty sure they were heading for the lab if the directions they took were any indication.

“You’ll see.” Newton whispered in her ear and she wobbled a bit. Her face heating under his palms, he chuckled. “We’re almost there.” Hermann huffed but walked the rest of the way in silence.

They stopped as they turned into a room and Newton removed his hands, she hesitated to open her eyes.

“You can look now.” 

She looked to find her eyes drawn to the bright bunches of flowers littering her desk. Most of them blue and some of them red. All of them pretty. A cartoon Kaiju was drawn on one of her chalk boards, holding a heart like a stuffed teddy bear would with the words “You’ve Breached My Heart Valentine!” written over top of it in bubble letters.

She felt hands push gently on her back, guiding her closer to her desk where she could see a dark red box in the middle of the bouquets, a chocolate bar tucked under the ribbon and a small plush Knife Head sitting next to it that looked hand stitched.

“Newton-”

“Before you say anything open the box.” 

He bounced a bit, his eyes lit with excitement and it was so cute Hermann couldn’t help but smile a little as she grabbed the box. The chocolate bar was wrapped in gold foil and read “made in Belgium”. It was dark chocolate, her favorite. She couldn’t remember the last time she had any, her mouth salivated a bit.

She turned to him, brows furrowed “Newton how could you afford this?”

“Hey! You don’t ask things like that when someone gives you a present! Manners Hermie. And I’m not broke ya know, I’ve got savings.” Newton waggled his eyebrows as he wrapped his arms around her waist “I can be your sugar daddy.” Hermann rolled her eyes but smiled despite it.

“Now open the box already! While we’re young!”

“Your 32.” she replied, pulling the strands of the ribbon loose. 

She opened the lid to reveal a bracelet with vibrant blue and gorgeous red beads with sparkling silver links joining them together. It looked expensive and beautiful and unlike anything Hermann could ever remember being gifted and she didn’t know how to react. She felt embarrassed and flattered and excited and guilty all at the same time. She dropped her jaw in hopes that it would encourage the appropriate words to form the response she thought she had archived somewhere in her mind for such occasions, but it just hung there.

Newton kissed her cheek “I hope you like it. You deserve nice things.”

Her heart beat faster than was normal as she looked at him to find sincerity and tenderness in his face. Newton had said nice things to her before, had been affectionate, but never had Hermann been so struck with the notion that he was so very smitten with her as she was at that moment. His cheeks rosy, and grin boyish and playful. His eyes so filled with fondness it made her knees weak and made the young girl inside her who always silently wished for love and intimacy jump and dance, happy at last.

She put the box down, lovely gifts forgotten for the moment, as she turned fully toward him. She held his face with both hands and kissed him. Relishing his soft lips and the way his facial hair tickled her. She never been so grateful for these simple things she received everyday. She threaded her fingers in his hair as the kiss deepened. Feeling his hum and breath around their mouths lit a fire in her, and she felt her whole body ignite with arousal.

She pulled away to speak but ended up speaking between desperate kisses “Let’s… go to… my room.”

She felt Newton’s hands already caressing up under the back of her shirt. He pulled away from her mouth and she dropped her head to kiss his neck.

“Can we do it in here? It feels, oh god… i-it feels strangely romantic in here.”

She honestly knew what he meant. The overhead lights were at their dimmest and the reflection of the flower petals gave the space around them a blue glow. The tanks across the room casted shadows on them not unlike candles would if they could forget how they were anything but candles. Though with them so wrapped up in each other though, it was easy to forget.

Hermann nodded and pulled Newton’s collar, walking backwards till she hit her desk. Newton placed the bracelet, chocolate and plushie safely away from them as Hermann situated herself on her desk, laying on her back to relieve the pressure off her hip. Newton removed his jacket and folded it, placing it behind Hermann’s head and her heart skipped at the gesture, skipped again as his hands stroked her cheeks. They dragged down her neck, down her chest and across her stomach until they met the waist of her pants. He undid her fly and pulled them down her legs carefully, kissing her thighs when they were exposed.

She hummed and laced her fingers back into his soft hair. Once her pants were off he went straight for her underwear and Hermann felt a bit smug at his eagerness as he pulled them down swiftly and dropped to his knees.

He spread her legs and placed a kiss to her folds. She gasped. He rested her thighs on his shoulders as he dipped in for more. His lips and tongue stroked her folds, parting them till he could get at her clit. He worked her over, and she couldn’t hold her squeals of delight and moans of pleasure at his talented mouth. She turned her head to get a face full of pleasant smelling flowers. She breathed in deeply, sighing. Then she heard Newton breathing deeply and groaning between her legs. She looked down as he gave one last kiss to her wet lips, his eyes on hers.

“You’re disgusting.” she smiled at him, feeling a shot of heat roll through her at the sight of his glistening mouth. 

He chuckled, layering himself over her and kissing her as he unbuttons her blouse. He dips down, kissing a strip down her skin as it’s revealed, button by button. Once it’s open Hermann thought he’d help her out of it, but instead he let it flay open as he pulls the cups of her bra aside, mouthing at her nipples.

“Newton, mmm… take off your clothes.” Newton continued kissing her as he undid his fly and let his pants drop to the floor, his underwear following quickly after.

“And your shirt Newton.” she growled.

He laughed “And you used to hate my tatts.” he began unbuttoning.

“I never said I ‘hated’ them.”

“You didn’t say very nice things about them either.” he chuckled but she realized it was true and felt guilty. 

Newton never said anything negative about an aspect of her body, and in her opinion they were plenty of things to criticize. It really wasn’t fair of her. Newton finished with his shirt and while he shrugged it off Hermann sat up to place loving kisses all over his chest. Newton hummed and stroked a hand through her hair, kissing her forehead and gently pushing her back onto the desk, following her with kisses of his own.

“I love you, and therefore I love every part of you.” she cooed in his ear.

“Thanks baby,” he kissed the wrinkle between her eyebrows her cringe at the nickname caused, she hated pet names “I love you too sweetie pie bumpkin.” he peppered kisses all over her face.

“Alright, enough.” Newton simply laughed at her.

Hermann glared at him until he backed away and she remembered he was naked. Her features softened as she admired his form. She felt Newton brush the tip of his hard member down her wet lips. Her toes wiggled in anticipation. He stroked her again. And again. Until her whole body writhed and she wrapped her strong leg around his waist, eyes challenging him as she pulled him to her. His grin was pure mirth as he aimed himself in the right spot, letting her propel him into her.

She bit her lip in an attempt to quiet the noise she made deep in her throat, her face red. 

“You’re so sexy.” Newton groaned breathily. Hermann could do nothing but whimper as his hips started up a rhythm.

His thrusts were shallow, but that wasn’t what she needed tonight. “Harder.” she moaned. 

But Newton’s hips stuttered instead “A-Are you sure?” his hand stroked her hip carefully.

“Yes!” she shouted, pulling him to her again.

Newton grasped the thigh of the leg wrapped around him and pulled it up, draping it over his shoulder and began thrusting harder.

She cried out as he angled his hips, hitting her spot with every thrust. Her arms grasped the edge of her desk over her head. A bouquet fell to the floor but she couldn’t muster enough effort to care with pleasure racking through her body. Words tumbled from her lips English and German but never complete sentences. 

His hands stroked her thigh and stomach. He placed kisses on the inside of her knee and her calf.

“God I love you. You’re so damn sexy.” he groaned and grunted and it was something Hermann loved about their love making. 

She had never been with a man who was so vocal in bed. She thought it was normal for men to simply make faces and thrust. But Newton was so unafraid to express himself, to express his pleasure, and it thrilled her. Each noise out of his mouth let her know he was enjoying this, that she was causing him pleasure. It made her an important part of their coupling, it made it personal, it made it fun. She let her noises loose, not wanting to deprive him of that level of intimacy.

“You’re like a vision, ya know that? A beautiful goddess laid among flowers.”

“Mmm, laid indeed.”

Newton chuckled “Now who’s gross?”

She stroked a hand down his arm “Still you, my dear.”

He grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles before pressing her fingers against lips, licking the tips of them.

He dropped her hand and started thrusting again in earnest. Hermann cried and moaned, wanton. Her legs began shaking, and her stomach muscles tightened, all that could escape her mouth was high pitched squeaks and air. The rhythm of Newton’s hips steady and focused. Her head rolled back, Newton’s jacket fell to the ground and her eyes fell closed as she rode the waves of pleasure rolling through her body, strong and electric.

“Your man takes good care of you huh?” Newton spoke in his voice that signified he was close.

“Very good.” she moaned, licking her lips and making eye contact with him. She knew that always did it for him. 

Sure enough Newton cried out, his hips jerked and he had to catch himself with his hands on the desk. His head fell to her stomach as he fell to his elbows. Her hands stroked over his hair dazedly. His breathe gusted over her flesh, tickling her softly. He placed a kiss above her navel and lifted himself up, loose limbed, to kiss her lips.

“We haven’t done it in the lab since…”

“Our first time.” Hermann smiled at the memory of the two of them going at it like a couple of teenagers on prom night.

Newton kissed her again as she stroked his hair. He rested against her for a few moments, listening to the steady thunks of samples knocking against their tube and the rooms natural hum until Hermann announced she was cold.

They got dressed, catching each others eyes gazing at one another in the process. Once dressed they kissed slowly, lips lingering against each other until the temptation to keep kissing had their lips pressed again for more.

“Happy Valentine’s Day Hermann.” Newton spoke against her mouth.

Hermann sighed, heart full and light at the same time.

“Happy Valentine’s Day Newton.”


End file.
